Troublesome Chocolate
by Checo Lazzo
Summary: Ada banyak sekali jenis cokelat: couverture, cokelat putih, hingga cokelat dengan irisan kismis atau kacang mede. Dan mulailah persaingan Sakura dan Ino untuk mendapat pujian enak dari Sasuke atas cokelat yang mereka berikan padanya!


Summary: Ada banyak sekali jenis cokelat: couverture, cokelat putih, hingga cokelat dengan irisan kismis atau kacang mede. Dan mulailah persaingan Sakura dan Ino untuk mendapat pujian enak dari Sasuke atas cokelat yang mereka berikan padanya!

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Troublesome Chocolate

Hari ini tanggal 11 Februari. Tepat tiga hari sebelum Valentine! Semua anak perempuan di Konoha Gakuen mendadak menjadi genit. Mereka bersiap memberikan cokelat pada orang yang mereka sukai, beberapa malah ingin menembak langsung. Tidak terkecuali dua orang yang sudah sangat kita kenal, Sakura dan Ino.

Sudah lama sekali mereka berdua memperebutkan cinta Sasuke, cowok keren yang kharismanya bisa melelehkan hati setiap gadis. Sayang sampai sekarang Sasuke tidak menanggapi pendekatan mereka sedikit pun. Dia memang sangat dingin, tidak pedulian dan cuek! Tapi justru itulah daya tariknya.

"Apa yang akan kauberikan pada Sasuke di hari Valentine, Ino?" tanya Sakura pura-pura ramah. Tadi mereka berdua tidak sengaja berpapasan di pintu gerbang saat pulang sekolah.

"Tentu saja cokelat paling enak di dunia!" jawab Ino tak kalah ramahnya. Padahal dalam hati dia sudah terbakar amarah.

"Tapi apa kelezatannya bisa mengalahkan cokelat buatanku?" tanya Sakura sambil mencoba tersenyum manis, tapi gagal. Dia malah lebih mirip orang yang sakit gigi.

"Tentu saja!" kata Ino sambil tersenyum sinis.

Sejenak mereka berpandangan dengan penuh dendam. Masing-masing mengeluarkan aura persaingan mengerikan yang membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka takut.

"Ayo kita bersaing!" seru Ino sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Sakura. "Di Valentine tahun ini, siapa yang cokelatnya dipuji enak oleh Sasuke dia lah yang menang!"

"Setuju! Dan yang kalah tidak boleh mendekati Sasuke lagi!" balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

Dan mulailah persaingan mereka…

***

"Hmm, aku mau buat cokelat seperti apa ya?" Sakura bertanya-tanya sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan hair dryer. Dia memiliki rambut pink cerah yang indah sekali, panjang dan selembut sutera.

"Seingatku Sasuke tak suka manis, jadi apa aku buatkan cokelat yang sedikit pahit saja?" tanya Sakura setelah mematikan hair dryer itu. Dia lalu berjalan ke sudut kamarnya dan memandang keluar jendela. Malam ini bulan tidak muncul. Hanya tampak beberapa bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip di langit. Butir-butir salju mulai turun, tampak sangat indah dengan latar belakangan langit gelap. Mendadak Sakura menepuk dahinya.

"Aku tahu!"

***

"Ino, ayo bantu mengatur bunga-bunga ini!"

"Iyaa!" seru Ino malas-malasan. Dia menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah dan mendapati ibunya sedang kerepotan mengatur bunga-bunga segar yang baru saja dipetik dari kebun mereka. Keluarga Yamanaka memang mengelola sebuah toko bunga. Kini seluruh ruangan penuh dengan aroma bunga yang harum. Ino menghirup aromanya dengan nikmat.

"Sedang apa kau? Ayo cepat bantu!" Ibu Ino menggerutu.

"Iyaa, sabar sedikit dong!" Ino ikut menggerutu. Dia mendekati segunung bunga mawar merah yang cantik. Diambilnya satu, lalu dihirupnya aroma khas bunga mawar itu. Mendadak dia mendapat ide.

"Aku tahu!"

***

"Kau ingin memberikan cokelat pada Naruto kan, Hinata?" goda Tenten.

"Eh… I-iya," Hinata menjawab malu-malu. Wajahnya bersemu merah. Dia dan Naruto jadian sebulan lalu, dan kini mereka sedang mesra-mesranya.

"Kalau kalian akan memberi cokelat pada siapa?" tanya Tenten lagi, kali ini pada Sakura dan Ino.

"Tentu saja Sasuke!" teriak Sakura dan Ino serempak. Mereka langsung saling pandang dengan penuh dendam lagi.

"E-eh, teman-teman… Bagaimana kalau sepulang sekolah kalian ke rumahku? Ki-kita bisa membuat cokelat sama-sama…" ajak Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Ide bagus!" seru Tenten. Dia langsung bersemangat karena tahu akan bertemu Neji di rumah Hinata.

"Bolehlah," kata Ino.

"Yeah," timpal Sakura.

"Ka-kalau begitu nanti kita berbelanja bahan-bahan cokelat dulu ya!" kata Hinata senang.

Sepulang sekolah mereka langsung pergi ke sebuah supermarket lengkap yang menjual bahan-bahan untuk membuat cokelat. Di sana penuh sesak oleh para gadis yang sibuk berbelanja. Wajar saja, besok kan sudah Valentine! Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Hinata, Sakura, Tenten dan Ino bisa juga keluar juga dari supermarket itu sambil memeluk bahan-bahan yang mereka perlukan.

Hanya perlu lima belas menit jalan kaki ke rumah Hinata. Rumah bergaya Jepang itu besar sekali. Keluarga Hyuuga memang cukup kaya. Setelah mereka mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, seorang pemuda tampan berambut cokelat gelap membukanya. Wajah Tenten langsung bersemu merah. Benar, dia adalah Neji Hyuuga, sepupu Hinata yang sudah lama ditaksir Tenten.

"Oh, kau Hinata," kata Neji sambil tersenyum manis. "Teman-temanmu ya?"

"I-iya. Kami mau membuat cokelat sama-sama. Dapurnya boleh kupakai?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja boleh! Ayo masuk!" ajak Neji.

Meski rumahnya bergaya Jepang tapi dapur Hinata sangat modern. Dindingnya dilapisi keramik putih bersih, begitu juga lantainya. Peralatan-peralatan masak terlihat di setiap sudut ruangan. Ada oven, microwave, kompor listrik, hingga sebuah meja besar yang di atasnya terdapat banyak peralatan kecil seperti penggiling dan talenan.

"Dapurmu bagus sekali, Hinata!" puji Ino kagum.

"Ehehe… Aku suka memasak soalnya, jadi kuminta ayah membuat dapur yang lengkap," kata Hinata tersipu.

Mereka pun mulai memasak. Cara membuat cokelat sebenarnya cukup mudah. Bahan utamanya adalah cokelat dasar seperti dark chocolate atau milk chocolate. Cokelat itu dipotong-potong lalu dimasukkan ke sebuah mangkuk. Mangkuk tersebut kemudian diletakkan ke dalam sebuah wajan yang sudah diisi air, selanjutnya tinggal dipanaskan. Cokelat akan meleleh tanpa terurai rasanya.

Cokelat leleh itu bisa juga ditambahkan mentega atau susu agar rasanya lebih manis. Kemudian tinggal dimasukkan ke dalam cetakan. Sakura menuang dark chocolate miliknya ke dalam cetakan bulat kecil-kecil, sementara Ino menggunakan cetakan berbentuk kelopak bunga. Sedangkan Hinata memilih cetakan berbentuk hati besar. Kemudian semua cokelat itu dimasukkan ke lemari es agar cepat membeku.

"Ayo kita beristirahat dulu, teman-teman!" ajak Hinata. Mereka lalu mengobrol di ruang tamu sambil menikmati es teh dan kue-kue kecil yang lezat. Banyak sekali yang mereka gosipkan, namanya juga perempuan…

Sekitar satu jam kemudian mereka kembali ke dapur. Cokelat-cokelat tadi sudah membeku dan siap untuk dihias. Dengan cekatan Hinata mengoleskan krim ke atas cokelatnya, menambah meises dan beberapa hiasan, lalu… Voila! Cokelat itu sekarang berhiaskan wajah Naruto! Hinata benar-benar terampil. Wajah Naruto terhias dengan sangat detail: rambut kuning cerah yang tersusun dari meises, mata biru yang terbuat dari krim dan tidak lupa senyuman menawannya.

"Sepertinya terlalu ganteng deh," komentar Tenten. Dia sendiri membuat cake cokelat dengan bahan dasar plain chocolate, jenis cokelat yang bagus untuk membuat kue. Dengan krim putih ditulisnya 'I LOVE YOU, NEJI'. Benar-benar khas Tenten, langsung ke maksud utama.

Sedangkan cokelat Sakura berbentuk bulatan-bulatan kecil. Dia melelehkan beberapa sendok gula hingga menjadi karamel lalu menambahkan sedikit garam. Karamel itu menjadi agak gurih, saat digigit perlahan rasa manis yang tidak berlebihan mulai terasa. Karamel asin itu digunakannya untuk melapisi bulatan-bulatan cokelat itu. Dan selagi karamelnya belum mengeras, dicelupkannya cokelat-cokelat itu ke dalam mangkuk berisi serbuk putih.

"Kau lapisi gula? Yang benar saja Sakura, Sasuke kan benci manis-manis!" komentar Ino sembari menyeringai.

"Ini bukan gula!" bantah Sakura ketus. "Ini semacam tepung kristal yang tidak memiliki rasa. Hanya kugunakan untuk mempercantik tampilan cokelatku."

Ino menelan ludah. Cokelat buatan Sakura tampak indah sekali. Berbentuk bulat dan berlapis serbuk putih berkilauan, benar-benar menyerupai salju. Rasanya juga pasti sangat unik. Ketika digigit, karamel asin itu akan memberikan rasa yang tidak terduga, sedangkan dark chocolate di dalamnya memberikan rasa pahit samar-samar.

"Aku tidak mau kalah!" seru Ino. Dia melepas cokelat miliknya dari cetakan. Bentuknya sekarang seperti kelopak-kelopak bunga. Dengan keterampilan yang luar biasa disusunnya potongan cokelat itu dengan cokelat leleh hingga menyambung. Agak makan waktu memang, tapi hasilnya betul-betul bagus! Dark chocolate itu sudah diberinya pewarna, jadi kini warnanya merah tua pekat. Dan pemberi aroma yang dibubuhkannya tadi membuat cokelat berbentuk mawar itu juga beraroma mawar!

"Ahhh, indah sekaliii!" komentar Tenten.

"Hahaha, tentu saja dong!" Ino menyombongkan diri sambil melempar pandang merendahkan ke arah Sakura.

"Tapi lebih penting rasa kan daripada penampilan?" sindir Sakura.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu menurutmu siapa yang akan menang?" tanya Ino.

"Tentu saja aku!" seru Sakura yakin.

"Bukan, pasti aku!" balas Ino tidak mau kalah.

***

Esoknya salju turun cukup deras hinga menumpuk tebal di jalanan. Tapi hal itu tidak menyurutkan niat para gadis untuk merayakan Valentine! Di depan gerbang banyak sekali murid yang berkerumun, termasuk Ino dan Sakura. Mereka dan sebagian besar murid perempuan lain menunggu kedatangan Sasuke.

Tak lama kemudian dia datang! Dari kejauhan postur tubuh tegak dan rambut hitam kebiruannya yang mencuat itu mudah dikenali. Belasan gadis langsung berlari ke arahnya. Sasuke terkejut. Dia tak berdaya ketika gadis-gadis itu menyerbunya, saling berebut menyerahkan cokelat.

"Sasukee!"

"Terimalah cokelatku ini!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasukeee!"

Sakura berusaha mendesak kerumunan dengan susah payah. Dia menggenggam kotak biru berhias pita putih di tangannya. Ino juga berusaha menyerahkan cokelatnya yang sudah dibungkus rapi pada Sasuke. Mereka berdua saling mendesak dengan kesal. Tapi mendadak Sasuke mendorong kerumunan itu hingga beberapa gadis terjatuh lalu menimpa gadis lainnya. Tanpa membuang waktu dia langsung mengambil langkah seribu.

"Ahhh, tunggu Sasuke!" Karin segera bangkit dari tanah lalu mengejar Sasuke, diikuti gadis-gadis lainnya yang tidak mau menyerah. Sementara Sakura dan Ino yang tadi juga terjatuh tidak ikut mengejar. Mereka hanya memandang cokelat masing-masing dengan shock. Karena peristiwa tadi cokelat mereka terlepas dari tangan, jatuh ke tanah lalu terinjak-injak oleh gadis lain! Sekarang bentuknya sudah tidak karuan.

"Sialan!" Ino mengumpat sambil memungut kotak cokelatnya yang remuk.

"Brengsek sekali gadis-gadis itu!" Sakura mengamati cokelat-cokelat miliknya yang sudah gepeng. Matanya mulai memerah menahan tangis.

"Hei, sedang apa kalian berdua di tengah jalan?" mendadak Naruto datang sambil membawa dua gelas minuman yang masih mengepul. "Lho, kau menangis Sakura? Ada apa?"

"Naruto, terimalah cokelat ini!" kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan cokelatnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, tapi lebih baik cokelat itu diberikan pada orang lain daripada mubazir.

"Hah?" Naruto terperanjat.

"Kalau kau mau, kau juga boleh mengambil ini!" Ino ikut menyodorkan cokelatnya pada Naruto.

"Eh… terima kasih, tapi cokelat itu kan sudah remuk," kata Naruto ragu-ragu. "Ah, pasti kalian tadi mau menyerahkannya pada Sasuke ya? Lalu cokelat kalian terinjak-injak oleh para fans-nya?"

Sakura dan Ino saling pandang dengan kesal. Naruto tertawa, lalu dia menyerahkan dua gelas minuman yang dibawanya tadi pada mereka berdua. Ternyata isinya cokelat panas. Masih mengepul, hangat serta harum. "Itu untuk kalian! Tadinya kubuat untuk Hinata dan diriku sendiri, tapi tak apalah!" kata Naruto.

"Kau yang membuatnya?" tanya Sakura ngeri.

"Pasti rasanya tidak terjamin!" komentar Ino masam.

"Sialan kalian! Cokelat panas kan mudah sekali dibuat, bahannya hanya cokelat, susu dan gula! Siapa pun pasti bisa membuatnya… Ayo cepat diminum!" kata Naruto tersinggung.

Dengan sedikit ragu Sakura dan Ino menghirup perlahan cokelat panas itu. Hmm, kehangatannya langsung merasuk ke seluruh tubuh! Rasanya manis tapi tidak berlebihan, terasa lembut di lidah. Sangat lezat. Tapi ada satu lagi yang membuat cokelat panas ini spesial. Suatu rasa yang menyebarkan kehangatan, ketenangan dan kedamaian sekaligus pada mereka.

"Apa yang bisa membuat minuman ini terasa spesial?" tuntut Ino.

"Tentu saja cinta," jawab Naruto sederhana. "Saat membuatnya yang kupikirkan hanya Hinata. Aku berharap dapat melihat senyuman termanisnya setelah dia meminum cokelat panas ini. Dan itulah resep terpenting yang sering dilupakan orang: cinta! Perasaan yang bisa membuat segalanya berbeda, lebih spesial…"

Sakura dan Ino tertegun mendengarnya. Mereka tidak menyangka kata-kata itu bisa keluar dari Naruto yang biasanya terlihat seperti orang sakit jiwa. Pacaran dengan Hinata memang membawa perubahan besar padanya. Mereka juga merasa tertohok oleh penjelasan Naruto tentang cinta. Benar, cinta. Kemarin mereka terlalu sibuk bersaing membuat cokelat hingga lupa memikirkan perasaan mereka pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Naruto," kata Ino dan Sakura sambil tersenyum. Mereka menghabiskan cokelat panas itu, sekali lagi terbuai oleh cinta yang hangat. Setelah selesai dikembalikannya gelas-gelas itu pada Naruto. Cokelat yang sudah remuk mereka biarkan saja tergeletak di tanah.

"Jadi… menurutmu siapa yang menang dalam persaingan kita kali ini?" tanya Ino. Dia dan Sakura berjalan berbarengan masuk sekolah. Mereka sempat melewati Sasuke dan rombongan fans-nya yang masih ngotot, tapi tak berkomentar sedikit pun.

"Yah, menurutmu siapa?" Sakura balik bertanya.

Mereka saling pandang, lalu tertawa. Sungguh hari Valentine yang kacau. Tapi setidaknya mereka belajar arti cinta… dan persahabatan!

The End

* * *

Karamel asin aku ambil dari resep Kitchen Princess, salah satu komik favoritku yang penuh resep-resep menarik. Sedangkan couverture (yang di summary) adalah jenis cokelat terbaik yang sangat murni dengan persentase lemak kakao tinggi.

Maaf kalau cerita kali ini kurang menggiurkan karena aku lebih fokus ngembangin ide cerita daripada mendeskripsikan kelezatan cokelatnya. Pasalnya di fanfic yang aku publish terakhir, Camping, ada yang komentar kalau dia belum nemu inti dari cerita itu. Aku pun sadar. Di cerita itu aku terlalu berusaha menonjolkan unsur humor dan sedikit melupakan jalan ceritanya. Ah, makasih buat Fox yang udah nyadarin aku hal itu! :D

Oke, sampai ketemu di fanfic berikutnya! Mumpung liburan mau buat fanfic yang banyak nih!

Please review if you don't mind! :D


End file.
